


Cat and Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft Strange Enough AU [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, hermitcraft au, hermitcraft fusion au, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were enemies almost from the instant they were created, but their separate parts were friends.Maybe they didn’t dislike each other as much as they said they did.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me again!  
> As always, the fusions and their designs belong to the lovely Team-Star-Ghast-Cannon on Tumblr. You should check them out!  
> I’d like to apologize in advance for this. Of the fics I’ve written, I feel like this is the one that didn’t communicate what I wanted to get across the most. Did that sentence make any sense? I’m very tired. I may rewrite the fic later. We’ll see.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Cat and Mouse

Watchdog paced furiously by the feet of the statue of Hermity, glaring up at the barely visible pair of wings that were quivering at the top.

He wished he could say that they were quivering from fear, that he had chased him across the island and cornered him here, but...

Another peal of high pitched, chirping laughter came from above, and Raptor rolled over so he was on his stomach, arms and head hanging off the edge of the statue’s head. 

“Oh, my goodness, oh-!” He giggled, wiping away a few tears from his eyes. “Oh, puppy, puppy, no! You’ve got to stop embarrassing yourself like this!”

“The only thing embarrassing is how you’ve conducted yourself the entire time you’ve been fused!” Watchdog barked. “You’re a terror and an annoyance!”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Raptor said, clasping his hands near his chest and barely avoiding another fit of giggles. “Normally you’re all:” He sat up, puffing out his chest and speaking in a horrendously bad accent. “Raptor, ya, I’m going to stuff you in that bird cage in the shopping district.”

“It’s a guinea pig cage.”

“I know that- I going to stuff you in the guinea pig cage in the shopping district, ya. Like you’d be able to catch me, or keep me long enough to put me in there!” He lay down again, dangling one hand off the edge of the statue.

“I caught you once.” Watchdog said, rolling his shoulders back and bending his knees. “I’ll catch you again.”

“Okay, well, you definitely cheated that time and- hey, hey, hey! Hold up, you’re not gonna-“

Watchdog jumped up and forward, hitting the side of the statue with enough force to knock the breath out of him. Even gasping for air, as he began to slide downwards, he reached out-

A handhold!

He dug his fingers into the chink in the stone, and began to climb up the side of the statue. 

“I am so glad he doesn’t fly.” Raptor muttered to himself, hands curling around the edge of the crown. “Hey, puppy!” He called. “You don’t seriously think that you’re gonna get any further than you did last time, do you?”

Watchdog’s response was so concise that it only took him one finger.

“Oh, ha ha. Because I’m a bird. I have wings. Very funny.” Raptor moved away from the edge, crossing his arms.

“Says the guy who’s been calling me ‘puppy’ from the first time we met.” Watchdog muttered, focusing on scaling the slippery rock of the statue. He found familiar hand and footholds, pulling himself up a little bit at a time. He’d definitely get further than he did last time. Mr. Bird Brain didn’t know what he was talking about.

“It’s a term of endearment!”

“I’m not endeared to you! We’re not even- shit!” One of Watchdog’s feet slipped as his concentration faltered, and he fell down a few feet, nails scratching at the stone for a hold desperately.

Raptor’s breath caught in his throat, and he leaned over the ledge, wings spreading. “Watch-!”

Watchdog found himself dangling above the ground, one hand the only thing stopping him from falling. Grunting, he pulled himself up until he found another handhold, then a foothold-

Sighing, and definitely not shaking because a little fall like that wouldn’t scare a guy like him, he leaned his head against the cool stone. “Friends.” He breathed, then he cleared his throat and leaned back to yell up at Raptor. “We’re not friends!”

“God, I hope not!” Raptor said, running a hand through his hair and leaning back.

“When I catch you-“ Watchdog began, starting to climb up again.

“If you catch me. And you won’t.” 

“When I catch you, I’m not going to put you in the guinea pig cage.”

“Oh, you changed your master plan? Do tell.”

“I’m going to make a new cage, in the stock exchange, just for you, and I’ll keep you there instead.”

“You really want me that close to those diamonds, puppy?”

“So I can keep an eye on you.” Watchdog continued, ignoring Raptor’s snarky comments.

“And that’s it?”

Watchdog didn’t respond, focusing on climbing.

“You really haven’t thought this whole thing through, huh?” Raptor said, laying down on his stomach and resting his chin on the edge.

“I’ll think of something once I’ve got you!”

“Well, you know, I can do lots of things. I could sing for you. I have a very nice voice if I do say so myself. I could make witty comments whenever you’re talking with somebody else. I-“

“You’re not helping.”

“It’s not like you’ve got anybody else who’d help you brainstorm.”

Watchdog’s head snapped up from the side of the statue, pushing him backwards. “Are you saying I don’t- SHIT!” His sudden movement knocked him off balance, and sent him sliding down the side of the statue all the way to the ground.

Laying on his back in the dirt, he growled to himself, and knocked his head against the foot of the statue a couple of times in frustration.

“Are you saying I don’t have friends?” He yelled up to Raptor, who was now once again halfway hanging off of the statue’s head.

“I mean, you don’t really seem to talk to anybody but me.”

“I talk to tons of people. Leader-“

“Who is made of one of my parts.”

“Joe-“

“He talks to literally everybody.”

Watchdog glared up at him. “Why don’t you just leave?! All you ever seem to do is show up to ruin my day.”

Raptor was quiet for a moment. “...I mean... I guess I don’t really talk to anybody else either. What else do I have to do? Bother you, break my airspeed record...”

Both were quiet for a moment.

“Hey, you know, they’d like an apology.” Raptor said finally.

“Who?”

“Grian and Tango. For that time when you caught me.”

“I’m not going to apologize for doing something I said I’d do.”

“No- for.” Raptor sighed. “For bodyslamming Grian into a wall, and for throwing Tango off the second floor.”

“If you had stayed fused-“

“I- if you were hit with an excessive amount of force, from behind, out of nowhere, would you stay fused?!”

“Yes! And I would fight back!” Watchdog sat up. 

“And there you see the difference between us. When it comes to fight or flight, you’re fight, and I’m flight.”

“Literally.” Watchdog said, smiling for a moment, and then quickly schooling his features back into a frown.

Raptor snorted. “Another bird joke. Don’t you have any different material?”

“I do, actually. What-“

“That wasn’t an opportunity to tell a joke. Your jokes are awful.”

“You’re awful.”

“Yeah, I’m the best.”

Watchdog rolled his eyes, and stood up, cracking his knuckles and turning back towards the statue. Raptor crosses his legs and leaned his elbow on one of the points of the crown. “Let’s try this one more time, from the top. Come on, puppy, I’ve been nice. I haven’t even used my advantage?”

“What advantage? Being super annoying?”

“I’m on top of a two hundred foot tall statue, and I have wings.”

“Give me a five minute head start, and you’re as good as caught.” Watchdog said, pointing up at Raptor.

Raptor chuckled. “We’ll see... the clock’s ticking!”


End file.
